The present invention relates to a portable multi-function charger, especially to a portable multi-function charger connected to notebook computer, wall socket, vehicle power socket and battery to supply electric power to electronic devices or charge the rechargeable battery.
The portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, cellulous phones and PDA become indispensable to modern people. Consequently, the portable electronic devices require rechargeable battery (such as Li battery, NiH battery or NiCd battery) for electric power and a charger is needed to charge the rechargeable battery.
However, the conventional charger has only limited charging function. For example, the conventional charger generally cannot perform charging operation for multiple batteries.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a portable multi-function charger, which can be electrically connected to portable electronic device, wall socket, vehicle charger or battery for inputting electric power. Therefore, the multi-function charger has flexible electric power sources. The inventive multi-function charger can be used to simultaneously charge a plurality of portable electronic devices and rechargeable battery and has compact size for convenience of carrying.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a portable multi-function charger for electronic devices comprising a body, a circuit section, an input end, an output end, an output cord and a battery connector. The body has a cavity therein to receive the circuit section. The circuit section has a circuit board therein and having a plurality of spring contacts. The input end, the output end, the output cord and the battery connector are connected to the circuit board. A mounting stage is arranged on outer surface of the body and has a plurality of contacts therein.